Mass Effect
Mass Effect is a science-fiction role-playing action game developed by BioWare for the Xbox 360 and PC. According to BioWare, the game is the first installment of a trilogy concerning the elite soldier Commander Shepard, but Electronic Arts has stated "Mass Effect will be a franchise EA for a very long time". Mass Effect was released in 2007 on November 20 in USA and Canada, November 22 in Australia and New Zealand, and on November 23 in Europe. It was also released as a Limited Collector's Edition, containing bonus materials including an art book and the Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 booklet, which gives background on the Mass Effect universe. The game was later re-made by BioWare and Demiurge Studios for the PC, and the PC-DVD version was released in summer 2008. By summer 2008 there were also versions of the game translated into Spanish, French and Italian. A Japanese-language version is in development for the Xbox 360 only. Mass Effect is available via Xbox's Games on Demand; the full game is available for $19.99. The game takes place in the year 2183, with the player taking on the role of Commander Shepard, commanding an elite squad aboard a prototype starship, the SSV Normandy. The main story (warning: link leads to plot spoilers) revolves around the quest to find and stop a rogue agent, which then uncovers a plot threatening the entire galaxy. Within the game universe, the events of Mass Effect are viewed as occurring during the context of the Eden Prime War. (See Sovereign.) __TOC__ Details :Players: 1 :Resolution: Xbox 360: HDTV 720p/1080i/ 1080p // PC: unrestricted screen resolution. :Publisher: Microsoft Game Studios :Developer: BioWare Corp.® :Format: DVD for the Xbox 360, DVD for PC :Rating: "M" for Mature (USA). Age "12" (UK). 18+ (PEGI). 16 (usk) :Availability: November 20, 2007, PC Edition released May 27, 2008 Expansions In addition to the Mass Effect planned trilogy of games, BioWare has thus far released two pieces of downloadable content via Xbox Live Marketplace, "Bring Down The Sky" and "Pinnacle Station". Bring Down The Sky is available as a free download for buyers of the PC version and Pinnacle Station is available for $5 at the EA online store. A spinoff game for iPhone and iPod Touch, Mass Effect Galaxy, was released in June 2009. The series is also expanded in tie-in novels, the first of which was the prequel Mass Effect: Revelation. The second, Mass Effect: Ascension, is set just after the events of the game, and reportedly bridges the first game and Mass Effect 2. A third novel, Mass Effect: Retribution has been announced by Del Rey. A comic, Mass Effect: Redemption, is scheduled for release in January 2010. Film Ex-Marvel CEO, Avi Arad recently obtained the rights to create a film adaptation of the game. It is reported that it is still in planning and that Arad will be looking to attach a writer, director, and studio to the project. See also * PC version * Walkthrough * Storyline * Characters * Downloadable Content Trivia * "Load Limit Reached", a note in BioWare's Dragon Age, contains an easter egg reference to Mass Effect. Category:Game Info